otakucentralrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Marionette
Marionette says shes a 12 year old little girl, and really whos gonna argue with a cute face like hers? Appearance Marionette is a short young girl, she has amber eyes and long blond hair. She normally wears a pink dress with shorts underneath and always wears a helmet and goggles on her head. She always carries her backpack with contains the many things she has picked up on her travels Personality Marionette is a pretty straight forward girl, she only does things that interest her and she can get bored of things easily, sometimes leaving things she starts half finished. She can quickly get attached to people she finds interesting. Generally shes a nice girl but sometimes she finds it fun to pick on people or go a bit nuts just to see how they react. History Marionette arrived at Otakumachi after leaving her previous residence, a once bustling city turned ghost town. She simply followed the crowd tot he next city, although she was one of the last to leave she managed to find a few familiar faces when she got there. Including ada who she decided to team up with as she started to explore. However somewhere along the line she seems to have, well...lost him. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplayprogresses*/ Skills & Abilities Ability Sphere of Influence: Marionette has limited amounts of control over things within her sphere of influence. The sphere typically forms as 1-2 meter radius sphere around her. The sphere itself is invisible but those sensitive enough may be able to feel something as they pass through it. She can increase the area the sphere covers but doing so drains her stamina, the larger the sphere the quicker the drain. While using the sphere it acts as a constant drain on her stamina and so she can only use it for a limited time, while her stamina lasts. If seh runs out of stamina completely she will lose control of the sphere and it will dissapear leaving her unable to use any of her abilities untill she has recovered. : 'Sub'- Abilities: ''' : '''Modification sphere (stats) :Within the influence of her sphere Marionette can choose to modify the characteristics of a person, basically altering them temporarily. To affect another person this ability requires physical contact. The modifications can only affect the persons specific strengths, overall the person will still retain the same level of strength but in a different way. She cannot make a person any weaker or stonger than their overall potential allows. (This ability can temporarily change peoples stats, moving points from abilities elsewhere, but the total number of points will always be the same.) The effects are only maintained while the person is within the shere of influence, so anyone who finds themselves outside the shpere will have all their stats returned to normal. : Void Sphere: ' :The Void sphere allows Marionette to nullify all effects of any outside abilities being used within her sphere of influence. Unfortunatly this also affects her so any positve effects applied on her will also be nullified. Becuase the use of this ability requires a concious effort she is still succeptable to abilities that she either doesnt notice affecting her or somehow stop her faster than she can react. This ability is also limited to abilities so any foriegn objects within the sphere that arent ability based would be unaffected. ie. A flaming ability used on a bat thats attacking her may be rendered flameless but the bat itself as it was not made using an ability might still hit her. : '''Reject Sphere: ' :The Reject Sphere allows Marionette to instantly push everything within, except herself, her sphere of influence outside of it. Unfortunatly she has no control over what she pushes out so allies and even the very air around her will get pushed out as well. Because it removes the air around her she con only keep it active as long as she can hold her breath, which if used without taking a deep breath first, such as when in the heat of battle, may only be a few seconds. In order to stop the created vaccum from either hurting her or sucking all the rejected items back when the ability is ended her sphere will effectivly pop. This will leave her without a sphere for at least as long as the amount of time she spent rejecting. : 'Disguise Sphere: ' :The Disguise sphere is the ability to change your external features to match that of anything else. Anyone within your sphere will be unable to tell the difference between the disguise and the real thing. However once outside the sphere they may be able to notice any irregularities within the disguise, especially if its poorly constructed. To create a full perfect disguise, Marionette needs to do one of the following, have an idea of what she wants to turn into, have recently seen the target either in person or in a picture, have actual physical contact with the thing she wants to change into while transforming. A disguise can be made by filling any one of these conditions, but the disguises made range from terrible, only people within the sphere will be covinced, to ok, people outside the sphere might notice its a fake if they are close enough or if they know the target well enough and the last one made with physical contact will be a near perfect disguise and the targets own mother would have trouble telling the difference. : 'Healing Sphere: ' :Using the Healing sphere ability Marionette can create a tiny sphere around an injury and undo the damage what was done, effectivly healing it. Unfortunatly the creation of mini-spheres requires her full concentration so she cannot use any other abilities while using this. Weapon' Marionette carries an assortment of bits and bobs in her backpack that she can use during a battle if the need arises, these include a dangerous looking knife and a crowbar. Due to her normal lack of physical scrength she also carries a powerfull tazer to defend herself that she can used if a fight gets too physical for her. She also carries a few different types of gas grenades that she typically only uses if shes cornered to allow her to get away. She also always carries a bag off steel ball bearings and a bag of hard rubber balls with her, though as for what she actually uses them for is anyones guess. Relationships *'Ada''' :: ''Marionette has known ada for a long time, they've both traveled through many of the same cities and while they dont always travel together they always seem to meet up in the same places eventually. Quotes /*insert any quote here*/ Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Category:Member Category:Characters